


9-3

by zhuangbility



Category: non - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuangbility/pseuds/zhuangbility





	9-3

张准发出哭泣一样的鼻音，伴着脱力的喘息，打着激灵不动弹，甄心下流地扭动胯骨，缓缓说他的台词：“你……这么快？”  
张准没出声，甄心焦急地曲起膝盖，从下往上轻轻顶他，张准后背整个红透了，像胀得饱满的果肉，颤抖着，要从枝头落下，甄心起身从后抱住他，咬着他弧度优美的脖颈：“我还没射……”  
边说，他把他往前推，让他两手撑着椅子，屁股撅高，自己则抱着那具腰身跪起来：“你这么紧，我很快的……”  
他手不肯离开张准的屁股，放肆地在镜头前揉捏，趁这短暂的间隙，他不受控制地把视线投下去，投在张准两股之间，那里有条隐秘的缝隙。他对自己说，这单纯是出于好奇，只是目力所及不经意的一眼，但鬼知道什么原因，明明惶急中什么也没看见，他还是像烧着了一样臭不要脸地亢奋起来。  
如果不是碍着甄心影帝的面子，周正真担心他把张准弄坏了，那每一下都是实打实的，发情的牲畜似的，有趁人之危的嫌疑。陈正森示意摄影机走位，拍甄心的不动，拍张准的从后背绕过去，到前头去拍面部特写。  
被一个男人用勃起的下体从背后疯狂顶着是什么感觉，实拍前张准是想象过的，但没想到会是这样，会阴处酸得发麻，他居然硬起来，酥软的哼声和叹息不全是假的，充血的乳头和淋漓的汗水也自有其真意，他甚至开始往后迎合，啪啪的撞击声臊得他浑身通红。  
“张准，脸抬起来！”陈导发号施令。  
张准想按他说的做，但敏感的身体已经使不上力，整个上身瘫在躺椅上，只有大腿根完全张开，挺在甄心胯下，陈正森又喊了一遍：“张准，脸对着镜头！”  
张准又羞又急，连带着泪腺都有些酸涩，这时甄心从背后伸出一只手，托着下巴抬起他的脸，拇指在他性感的颌骨上来回摩挲。  
张准出现在监视器里的脸让陈正森和周正都错愕了，当然它是酡红的，炙热和充满肉欲的，但难得的是他有风情，那种含春的风情从骨子里透出来，从眉目间生长出来，令人过目不忘。  
这个节骨眼张准是有台词的，他吃力地咬合上下唇，断续地说：“叫我……”  
声音像呢喃，诱人欺得更近，甄心把整个胸膛压在他的背上，拿自己的脸贴他的脸，听见他撒娇似地说：“叫、叫我的名字！”  
他们紧紧叠在一起，找不到一丝缝隙，张准像只粘人的猫，不停把脸往甄心手心里蹭，甄心哼了一声，他那只手是受了伤的。剧本里并没写他们该怎样结束这场性爱，恍惚间，张准一定是意乱情迷了，竟然勾起舌头舔了甄心血糊的伤口，而且是不知羞耻地，一发不可收拾。  
甄心本来有善始善终的信心，可仅凭一条舌头，张准就让他丢盔弃甲了：“张准……张准！”他忘情地叫，几乎没有任何反应的机会，紧紧抱着那颗浑圆的屁股，一股接一股射了出来。  
他的喊声很大，甚至有些粗野，滚烫的精液全射在张准屁股缝里，粘哒哒顺着大腿根往下淌。陈正森似乎傻眼了，迟迟没喊cut，周正先回过神，提醒他：“导演，够了吧。”  
机器这才停下来。躺椅上的两个人大腿缠着大腿，胳膊扭着胳膊，沉浸在某种说不清的余韵中，看样子一时半会下不来，陈正森让工作人员把器材收好，难得体贴地对周正说：“我们先走，给他们留点空间。”  
甄心压根没管他们，捞着腰把底下的人翻过来，张准用胳膊挡着脸，下面还硬着，两腿间白糊糊一片。  
“我帮你啊？”甄心嘴上问，手已经摸上去了，张准不知道是仍失着神，还是真憋得难受，并没拒绝他，只是把一只胳膊松松搭在他肩上，闭起了眼睛。  
从外面把门带好，陈正森和一干工作人员往电梯间走，周正在后头拉他：“导演，”他小声说：“刚才甄心好像叫错了，他叫的‘张准’！”  
“没事，有后期，”陈正森不以为意，应该是早发现了：“甄心都下枪了，难道还让他重来？这场戏你记一下，等……”  
正说着，走廊对面过来一个人，用一双红肿的眼把他们看着，是谢丹怡。她一直在等，显然哭过，此时正用一把悲情的目光在他们中间寻找，很快地，她露出了震惊的神情：“他们俩……没出来？”


End file.
